IDK WHAT TO CALL THIS
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: A ONE-SHOT THAT STARTS OFF SERIOSE BUT GOES INTO RANDOM SHTUFF!111 YAAAYYY FOR RANDOM SHTUFF!1


I love yaoi. This is a one-shot! Yaoi. WOOP! DANG IT! Yaoi. Lol, alright, well... Just a one-shot. Did I mention I love yaoi? WELL I LOVE YAOI! Hehe... I got bored and didn't know where I was gonna go with this... So be prepared for randomness... The beginning is normal but... The rest? Not so much... SONGS USED; ONE LINE OF "KOKORO", DONE BY KAGAMINE RIN , ONE LINE OF "DAUGHTER OF EVIL", ALSO DONE BY KAGAMINE RIN! ONE LINE OF "SERVANT OF EVIL" BY KAGAMINE LEN! ONE LINE OF "LIE" BY MEGURINE LUKA, SOME OF "KAGOME, KAGOME" BY LUKA AND MIKU! ONE LINE OF "RUGRATS THEORY" BY KAAI YUKI!

* * *

**Italy's POV**

Mean Germany was making me train with him again... But that is why I love him... I was heavily sweating by now. 10 LAPS! TEN!

"Ugh... Ge-Germany?" I panted out while still running, attempting to catch up to him. My response was a look from him that said "What do you want? We're trying to train..!" Yup. That had become one of my favorite looks...

"Uh, uh, c-can we, ya-you know, u-uhm, t-take a, a br-break?" I panted out once again, he stopped, and since I was behind him, I skidded into his back, causing us to both tumble forward a bit, Germany turned around to look at my and flick me off of his back... Literally... He really flicked me, and I fell off of his back... And it hurt... So what did I do? Well, on my awesome instinct, I pulled my epic white flag out of nowhere ant started waving it in Germany's face.

"PLEASE DON'T FLICK ME! I'M A VIRGIN AND..." And so I went on with my awesome plead. At first Germany facepalmed, and then did the unexpected, yet best thing to do to shut me up. He kissed me right on the lips. He cut off my awesome plead, yet, this was better, hit tonge eventually managed to slip its way into my mouth. I silently smiled and we continued our kiss. A few seconds later we both slowly, and regretfully pulled away.

"You done?" He asked after a moment.

"Vee..." I replied, ASHAMED!

"Then let's train!" My boyfriend cheered like a little girl.

"AWW!" I said mad and sad.

"ITALY! I SAW PASTA THAT VAY! GO GET IT BOY!" Germany encouraged me to get the pasta that was said to be there. And so I ran, yelling "PPAAAAAASSSSTTTTAAAAAAA~!" On my way.

I got like a long way then America appeared out of nowhere with a hamburger jetpack...

"..."

"BADUMMBADADAAA~! I'M LOVIN' IT~!" He squealed, and pulled out a Hamburger-Blaster 9000, and shot me with hamburgers from Mc. Donalds...

"NO NOT THE HAMBURGERS!" I screamed running around circles with my white flag. Then Mother Russia appeared!

"Become one with Russia, da?" He said sweetly.

"NOT DA!" America had shouted before blasting Russia with hamburgers and then Russia turned into a turtle and flew away.

A portal opened and a flash of light appeared and then there was a dude who kinda looked like Russia. "DO YOU HAVE ICE-CREAM?!" The loud man with blue hair shouted at me.

"NO! I DON'T!" I screamed back at him.

The magical portal appeared again and out came an aqua colour-haired girl.

"BAD KAITO!" She slapped him, "ALWAYS ASK IF THEY HAVE LEEKS FIRST!" She scolded him, he whimpered like a dog, and crawled away. Then finding England in a bush eating ice-cream. Kaito then chased England to the death for his ice-cream...

"DO YOU HAVE LEEKS?" She asked me.

"NO. DO YOU HAVE PASTA?" I retorted.

"NO." She replied again and went to chase her blue-haired friend.

"..." Was all that was heard. Until the magical portal opened again. This time two children, 'bout the age of 14 stepped out, both with blonde hair, I couldn't tell what gender either of them were though. Then one started singing.

"I AM JUST A ROBOT THAT WAS MADE-" She tried at least, because then the other one hit her and she started crying.

"I LIKE BANANAS! NOT HER! SHE'S ANNOYING!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air to emphasize.

"All the anger that had built up over all the years, now consumed them without any fears..." She mumble sang from her position on the floor. Then the other blonde came back and retorted.

"I AM THE PRINCESS YOU ARE THE FUGETIVE!" He shouted back in annoyance... I was honestly confused... Then the portal opened... Again... Revealing a long-haired pink-haired girl.

"I DON'T WANT YOU... I DON'T NEED YOU... I'LL FORGET YOU! IT DOSN'T MATTER!" She came up and sang-shouted. Then another person came out of the portal, a little girl with short black pig-tails came out. She looked like a kindergartener...

"NOW MY WORLD IS PERFECT..!" She sang really dementedly... It scare me... Then the pink-haired lady spoke up.

"KAAAAGGGOOOOOMMMEEEEEEEE, KKAAAGGGOOOMEE!(luka)" Wut?

"WHO'S BEHIND YOU NOW?(rin)" The?

"DURING NIGHT, BEFORE DAYBREAK!(len)" Heck?

"CUT OFF THEIR HEADSSSSSS!(Gakupo)" Is?

"WE'RE HAPPY~!(Teto)" Going?

"SO, HAPPY~!(Ted)" On?

"*creepy music*(music box)" Here?

Me= O.o

DUNDUNDUN!

HONHONHON!

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!

* * *

Told yea. Yeah...


End file.
